


ZRFN (aka Zoom Right Fucking Now).  Part 1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Summary:  AU:  fit canon to our ‘C-19 shut down’ timing.  The girls want to see a bear and haven’t been anywhere since the shutdown.  The twins are at that charming ‘know-everything-tween’ age.  I am pretending that if you are on a private jet that you can add another person.  This was started before the fires went crazy and I am not going to edit for this new flavor of crazy.  ((In the fic cannon is moved up to present 2020 time so MP is 50 and I said it’s her 10th year as EiC…  you are welcome to make it her 20th year…  it’s all good.  The twins just wanted a bear.))Betas:  Iimzadi and Pdt_bear.  Thank you both so very much!Art:  Iimzadi…  Thank you!  So awesome the second art for a fic ever.  I am so stoked ;)Disclaimer:  standard disclaimer just google itA/N 1:  I know little to nothing about New York City or air travel at this time.  So bear with me.A/N 2:  The judgy check in guy with Andrea and the toothbrush is actually from a lodge in Big Sur.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 24
Kudos: 135





	1. Art by Iimzadi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iimzadi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iimzadi/gifts).



> PDT_BEAR!!!!! OMG. You are brilliant. Exuent, pursued by a bear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Immi :)
> 
> I do not know how to post art and this was a learning curve ;)

Let's see if this works now :) Much love to Iimzadi for the art & beta. Hugs to Pdt_bear for the beta & great comment, exeunt, chased by bear :)

Don't miss the bear peeking :)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/190052414@N02/50306621321/in/dateposted-public/)


	2. The fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: AU: fit canon to our ‘C-19 shut down’ timing. The girls want to see a bear and haven’t been anywhere since the shutdown. The twins are at that charming ‘know-everything-tween’ age. I am pretending that if you are on a private jet that you can add another person. This was started before the fires went crazy and I am not going to edit for this new flavor of crazy. ((In the fic cannon is moved up to present 2020 time so MP is 50 and I said it’s her 10th year as EiC… you are welcome to make it her 20th year… it’s all good. The twins just wanted a bear.))
> 
> Betas: Iimzadi and Pdt_bear. Thank you both so very much!
> 
> Art: Iimzadi… Thank you! So awesome the second art for a fic ever. I am so stoked ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: standard disclaimer just google it
> 
> A/N 1: I know little to nothing about New York City or air travel at this time. So bear with me.  
> A/N 2: The judgy check in guy with Andrea and the toothbrush is actually from a lodge in Big Sur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PDT_BEAR!!!!! OMG. You are brilliant. Exuent, pursued by a bear.

**_ZRFN (aka Zoom RIght Fucking Now). 1/1._ ** (12311 words)

“The girls want to see a bear.”

Dropping that verbal bomb, Miranda turned away and left the screen. In fact, it could have been described as spinning--as in ‘Miranda spun away and then left the screen’. Tapping her laptop in case her WiFi was lagging, Andrea desperately hoped for elaboration. _Who the hell came up with ‘never ask Miranda anything’? That is the dumbest rule ever._ Andrea literally placed her palm against her face.

When it became clear that no further requests or details were going to be dropped from the lips of the oracle of fashion, Andrea glanced around her apartment half hoping that Emily would be hiding behind the couch ready to jump out and yell, ‘Just kidding!’ 

Flopping backward in a rather unbecoming pose, Andrea placed both hands over her face. She knew that even if Emily were still an Assistant and even if with the Covid the redhead would lurk behind her furniture, well… Emily would not be supportive. Sarcastic probably and scolding for sure, yet Emily Charlton in all of her sycophantic glory would not be supportive or even remotely sympathetic to Andrea’s plight.

However, even if Emily were still an Assistant, with the shut down and lack of sense of humor, the red head would likely just be laughing and pointing instead of anything remotely helpful. Groaning, Andrea’s brain took it one step further imagining her boss in the study holding onto the back of a guest chair and trying to contain her giggling after dropping that family gem of a puzzle.

Rolling her eyes, Andrea sat up. _The girls want to see a bear. Have they met their mother?_ Sighing Andrea hoped she wouldn’t start crying. She had noticed her tearfulness about three months into seclusion and cursed every time one of those tear jerker animal cruelty commercials came on and she became a water works.

With the pandemic, they had been in captivity for six months and it had surely taken its toll on all of them. Not seeing Miranda in person had been both glorious and horrible. It was so much harder to gauge when she would pop into a Zoom call or text demanding one. No words of course, just those ubiquitous meeting numbers that you had to know meant log into Zoom Right Fucking Now. ZRFN for short. Everyone knew what those numbers meant now. They were not the incorrect phone number of that hot person bumping and grinding with you on the dancefloor. No. They were your boss, your co-worker, the panicked fashion designer or their assistant texting a numerical plea for ZRFN.

Andrea took a deep breath and reached for her herbal infused calming putty and squished it to absolute death below the viewing area of her laptop. She could only hope that a follow up demand for mermaids or wild ponies or whisky would serve to clarify the BEAR BOMB.

She wrote it that way on her notepad in scraggly all-caps printing that she ran over each letter numerous times with the pen and then underlined, followed by penning it in with sides and a roof, until BEAR BOMB had been etched into at least seven sheets of paper and gave off a cloud of _What the Actual Fuck_ around it so that there would be room for notes as the details fell from the sky.

It was September and they were reaching the six month anniversary of the various shelter in place guidelines, rumours, rules, conspiracy theories, and chaos. After a severe withdrawal from luxury coffee, Andrea had splurged and then waited impatiently on the arrival of a Nespresso machine. Watching the Broadway musical _Hamilton_ , the line about ‘the world turned upside down’ would just echo in her mind as she checked out the headlines from the man supposedly in charge of the country telling people to take bleach, people coughing on small children, cops killing African Americans, and people tripping about being asked to wear a mask. Andrea wavered from hoping for an alien invasion and wishing that a portal would open to another world in her closet.

Snow would be coming soon. It was hard to comprehend that they were leaving winter when the shutdown started and now a new winter was on the horizon. She wondered if there were any Game of Thrones memes connecting the phrase with the threat of utter destruction of humanity. Fashion Weeks had been cancelled. Miranda was always heading into an intense Zoom call or other connection with photographers, designers, or organizers. Throwaway comments or whispered ponderings gave enough clues for Andrea to see that the tapestry of the fashion industry (as described in the Cerulean Speech) had been folded into a whole new shape. It was unprecedented as so many things were in this time warp called 2020. In order to share their collections designers had organized online showings of their creations timed to be live during key time zones during their fashion week and then once the fashion month had ended they were available on recordings to keep the online fashion world hooked from time zone to time zone around the world. 

Noting the absence of the press circling Miranda and her entourage in Paris and New York, Andrea chalked another positive in her opinion of shut down. Not having to navigate through them was a blessing. Amused, Andrea nibbled on her bottom lip. _Must be slim pickings for the paps lately._

“We haven’t been anywhere in ages.”

Miranda was back, although she was now looking at the Book and making notes with that red poison pen. From time to time she would practically slap the post-it notes onto the glossy mock-up pages. _I wonder if the Book has been enchanted, so that the person responsible for each layout felt the physical blow upon their face with each little rectangle of yellow paper?_ Andrea was glad for those poor unfortunate souls that the Book had been reduced to a once a week event instead of the usual routine. _Maybe they felt the sting on their asses instead of their faces?_ Andrea could imagine Miranda spanking people during a run through for their idiocy. It wasn’t such a leap of logic to imagine an enchanted fashion mockup that dished out the punishments for her.

“Well?”

Andrea startled at the intensity of Miranda’s full attention on her through the internet connection. She felt as though it had been bewitched with a string to tug on her heart. She had noticed how a wide variety of physical responses had been called from her since working for the editor. Andrea supposed that Miranda had several strings at her disposal to pull on vis-a-vis the Zoom Portal.

“Yosemite.” Andrea responded with the first thing her mind shoved forward as though it was trying to reach for just about anything to put out the fire.

One eyebrow began the interrogation.

“You want to go somewhere and Yosemite has bears.” Andrea felt stupid. She comforted herself that Miranda could not say she was wrong.

“No tents.” Miranda’s voice had gone into that low mesmerizing tone that she had before she would poison her victim, or go for the killing blow, and she must have turned the dial up on the blue of her eyes. They were now set on _Blue: Intense as Fuck_.

Andrea gripped her pen, tightened all of her muscles, and didn’t breathe as she focused on giving some affirming response and not falling out of her chair.

*** *** ***

“Can I do that?” Andrea looked from her screen to the photo of Miranda she had taped to the wall behind her workspace. Having researched best practices for travel especially during this time of global pandemic, Andrea had several recommendations for her boss and her twin daughters. For the sake of feasibility, the brunette had even practice packed her own version of the list at home.

“I’ll just tell them that these are the updated policies on the airline and then the National Parks.” Andrea smiled at the photo!Miranda thinking she was pretty crafty.

_Solid soap, shampoo & conditioner _

_One clean face mask each day with extras_

_Limit: carry-on luggage only (1 bag/case + 1 personal item)_

Andrea added the details to her legal pad and then noted example products. The solid soaps would help with security. The one bag limit would ease carrying and eliminate the possibility for lost luggage or baggage handled by others out of your sight. Carry-on only meant that you were the only person touching them. The masks each day meant that you didn’t have to rely on the availability of them at your destination or having to clean them and have them dry in a timely fashion.

“Okay. So have they been to the West Coast before? What else do they want since they already asked for a bear?” Andrea could not believe the insanity that still greeted her on occasion even after a year and a half on the job. Apparently 2020 marked the 10th year for Miranda as the Editor in Chief of Runway--now 2020, just marked an incredibly strange dead zone of time for most people. The year had barely gotten started and now more than half of it had been spent in various levels of panic and protest.

The average person might have asked who Andrea was talking to--well, the average person before the shut down. Perhaps the average person after six months would have given her the thumbs up for having the face of a person to direct the conversation toward. Emily and Nigel were not average and they would have immediately honed in on the fact that Andrea had stolen the photo from the early photo shoot of a spread meant for Rolling Stone’s _Figures of Fashion_ article highlighting the connections between the fashion world and Rock-n-Roll. Had either of her co-workers been expected in Andrea’s living room, she would have taken great pains to hide the photo.

 _The girls want to see a bear_. Andrea heard the not even a command in her head. Followed by other vague statements that may or may not actually be complete thoughts either.

_The Golden Gate._

_Sea lions._

_A condor._

_Santa Cruz._

Tapping a bunch of keys, Andrea decided that there would need to be two different trips in order to accommodate all of those requests. If they spent time in San Francisco, then they could probably check off the Golden Gate Bridge and maybe sea lions. However, the sea lions were iffy as most of the ones who had parked it in the Bay Area for twenty years had swum away. The floating pontoons at Pier 39 only held a fraction of the large mammals than they had at one time.

“What does that do to the drive from San Francisco to Yosemite?” Andrea continued her research adding the list of other attractions or distractions and the adjusted times. With an additional hour, they could check off the Golden Gate without even coming to a stop in the city.

They could always poke around San Francisco on their way back, Andrea supposed.

Posing various options in a checkmark what you want list, Andrea had narrowed the details down enough that she could book the reservations at Yosemite and their flight information. Printing the lodging and other travel documents, Andrea had rewritten any other extraneous notes on an extra sheet and slipped it all into a large envelope. Having the details ready to go would ease travel each step of the way and overcome the difficulty with cell phone reception in the Yosemite area. She did not want to get a ZRFN text from Miranda after having made it almost to Yosemite and the promised bear only to have to come back down out of the Sierra Mountains just to assassinate her assistant.

On the day of departure, Andrea checked over everything one more time. Enjoying a relaxed day, Andrea made her way across town to meet Roy at the townhouse. Dressed in comfy, but warm clothes--almost as if she were going on the trip, Andrea shared a smile with Roy as they basked in the concept of a few peaceful days once they had gotten Miranda and the twins on their way. Andrea knew she would miss Miranda and her cleavage shots that had become the norm over Zoom, but yeah the panic and anxiety should lessen, or at least shift. The red eye flight would put them in San Francisco in the early morning. Then a rental car would put them in the Sierras by lunchtime. 

An abrupt head nod from Miranda told Andrea to get into the town car. She had shrugged and assumed she would be seeing them off at the airport. Roy would drop her off at home, and really, the car ride all the way to JFK Airport would make a pretty good diversion. The Priestlys all kept their masks on knowing that they had not been around Andrea or Roy in quite some time in person and as they were preparing to go on a cross-country journey. Andrea didn’t speak much, knowing her words would be muffled by her own mask anyway. Her attempt to hand over the trip details was met with a wave of the hand and a nearly intelligible, ‘Later.’

With an oversized backpack on each of the Priestlys, they turned into the airport’s private section. Andrea rushed around in front of Miranda in order to hand over the paperwork. The tilt of Miranda’s head toward the entrance was the only reply to indicate that Andrea should be following along with them.

Glancing back in a panic, Andrea held up her phone to indicate that she would text Roy. She didn’t want him getting yelled at even if the airport traffic was not as intense as it usually was. He still had to keep things moving and apparently so did she.

Ten minutes later, her fingers barely able to type from trembling, Andrea texted Roy. 

_I’m on the plane. Can you check my mail?_

After Emily’s broken leg emergency, Andrea had slowly worked to put in place procedures that meant the Runway core could all check on each other in case of stroke, elopement, or beheading. Andrea supposed that this qualified under the category of stroke. The brunette certainly thought she was going to have one. At least she had her Real ID and credit card in her wallet--it wasn’t like she had so much as a bag or anything else to go into it for this trip.

Roy had texted back, _RLY? Will do. Bon Voyage._

He might as well have texted _GFL_ , which was a standard Runway crew response-- _Good Fucking Luck_.

*** *** ***

“Andrea.”

In the rental car, her passengers had been quietly eating breakfast and waking up while Andrea headed across town. Her driving was rusty, after nearly two years in New York and public transit, but the streets of San Francisco had effectively woken her up. They had just reached the Russian Hill area with its Victorian mansions, when Miranda had spoken her name quietly from the passenger seat. Before Andrea had to respond or explain, the girls perked up in the back.

“Oh, look at that Cassidy!” With a shout to her sister, both of the girls were leaning forward against the front seats to take in the view.

“What’s that?” Caroline’s arm shot forward nearly grazing Andrea’s cheek to point at the white cylinder on the far horizon.

Glad she had researched more than she thought she’d need for the trip, Andrea shared. “Coit Tower is on Telegraph Hill. It has an observation deck for great views, but is currently closed.”

Sensing a source of information, Cassidy asked. “What’s it for?” 

Her curiosity was a nice change from the usual sullen or mischievous moods that Andrea had experienced from the tweens previously. “It was designed to add to the beauty of the city by a wealthy benefactor.” Andrea elaborated. Checking for other cars, Andrea came to a complete stop at the top of the hill, so that the others could take in the view and their upcoming drive.

“Look how the city just spreads out from here. That big line must be a street.” Caroline observed.

Cassidy sounded worried as she added, “I think that is the rest of this street, Caro.”

Shuffling further forward against the driver’s seat, Caroline took another look. “I don’t think. Oh, wait. What the--” 

The youngster’s words were cut off by a low murmur of her name. “Caroline.”

Easing the car forward, Andrea took them down the steep incline of Lombard Street. At 5 miles per hour, they all had plenty of time to check out the beautiful colors of the wooden trim on the Victorian style houses, the beautiful flower beds, the sidewalk with stairs going down each side of the red brick switchbacking street, and the incredibly steep slope of the road. After driving about 30 feet, Andrea angled the car into another hairpin turn down the hill. 

“Wow. How many turns was that?” Cassidy exclaimed when they came out of the curvy block and Andrea sought out a parking place.

“There are 8 hairpin turns on that road and it claims the title of most crooked street in the world.” Andrea checked for signs that she was parked in an acceptable spot and that the parking break was engaged. “Let’s stretch our legs a bit, take a few photos and get going.” The brunette risked a glance at her boss and was relieved to see that she was delighted with her girls’ enthusiasm.

Checking her phone before getting back on the road, Andrea maneuvered them through streets filled with houses packed together and jauntily painted in various colors. At one point, Caroline compared it to the street used in the film, _Mrs. Doubtfire_. “That’s actually a few blocks over from here on Steiner.” Andrea surprised them all with her knowledge. “If there’s no traffic, we can take a quick pic.” This photo stop was barely a stop, but they were laughing with untainted joy as they repeated their favorite lines from the film.

Several minutes later, Cassidy asked, “What is that thing?” 

Thinking of the bad date montage from _Kissing Jessica Stein_ , Andrea smiled before she answered, “That is the Palace of Fine Arts. It was built for a 1915 art exhibition.”

After going through a tunnel, Miranda asked, “Heading north?”

The rental car FasTrak beeped as they drove through the Toll Plaza. Andrea kept silent as long as she thought she could get away with it. Her fingers were tight on the steering wheel, when the famous red structure of the Golden Gate bridge loomed ahead of them. “Photo op?” Andrea smiled at the look on Miranda’s face as she kept it smooth, but Miranda’s eyes reflected the struggle between wanting to rule every detail to accepting that so far Andrea’s tour guide skills were strong.

“This is like the Manhattan Bridge in New York.” Cassidy observed as she put her phone back in her lap. She had tried to take a photo from the back window of the car. “Can we stop for photos on the other side?” She asked their new companion.

“What do you know about the Manhattan Bridge?” Miranda asked her daughter. Andrea heard the exuberance in her voice as the doting mother found a new interest or perhaps a way of reaching out to her teenage daughter. Andrea didn’t know much about the twins except what Emily had whispered to her or their brief interactions. She could only imagine the home life between the character of the Editor of Runway and the Mischievous Duo who had lured her upstairs early in her tenure at Runway.

Caroline explained that their interest in bridges started with an argument over whether or not the Manhattan Bridge and the Brooklyn Bridge were the same kind of bridge, since they appeared quite different. “They are both suspension bridges, but their pylons were shaped differently.”

Cassidy jumped in then. “That got us to thinking about other bridges we’ve seen and what kind they are. The one in Australia that they always show in Sydney is an Arch Bridge.”

Caroline added, “The longest suspension bridge is in Japan. The Akashi-Kaikyo bridge goes across the Akashi Strait connecting mainland Kobe with Iwaya on Awayi Island. You can see it from the train.”

Cassidy tapped her mother’s fingers where she had turned around in the seat and was holding the armrest. “It is on our Japan list.”

Andrea slowed once she caught sight of the next point of interest on the right. “The smaller island out there is the infamous prison called Alcatraz.”

“That’s where they sent Al Capone!” Caroline exclaimed.

“It’s called the Rock.” Cassidy informed them.

When Miranda turned around to face the girls again, Cassidy shrugged. “There’s a whole book series, mom. _Al Capone Does My Shirts_ by Gennifer Choldenko.” She rolled her eyes at her mom not remembering the books in their room.

Hoping to break the rising tension in the car, Andrea waved vaguely back toward the bay passing by as they drove. “The larger island is Angel Island. It has some nice walks in good weather, but is better known for its role in immigration.”

Cassidy firmly pointed out that it was the Ellis Island of the West. At another glance from her mother, she added, “It was the Pacific Gateway to America.” With a glare out the window at it, she continued, “Like most of immigration history, it was characterized by unequal treatment of people based on race or country of origin. Given the location on the west coast, it is not a surprise the most heavily scrutinized were Chinese immigrants.”

With a quick stop at the viewing point where the twins took turns posing with the iconic bridge behind them, Andrea organized directions to Yosemite. Then putting the twins in charge of the music, she had them connect with the audio cord and they were on their way. Once they got out to the open roads, Andrea felt like she had been born to go on a road trip such as this one. The girls took turns with the playlist duties keeping in mind the preferences of their mother which meant Andrea could focus on the road and getting to know them--instead of panicking about the fact that she had nothing with her. Not even her trusty headlamp!

Andrea could also keep her attention on identifying various birds and pointing them out to the Priestlys instead of the fact that she had been cautioned firmly ‘No tents,’ and yet the only way to pull this trip off in October 2020 was to secure the only available two options that she could get in Curry Village. They were described as Platform Tents. Andrea, when her brain wandered to that detail, flinched and hoped that the fact that there was a door and a platform would help in the _Not a Tent Case_ she knew she would have to prove. Her brain utterly avoided even thinking about the fact that there were only three beds regardless of tent status.

Then again there was nothing else available. People had caught on that visiting Yosemite during the reduced usage was a great idea--there was parking, not anywhere near as many people, and the wildlife had been roaming at will much more than in other years. Andrea just hoped that October wasn’t so late that the bears had finished their summer fun and headed into hibernation. 

Having read about the park, Andrea pulled over before the entrance and had them stand in front of the Yosemite sign. The sun was bright while the breeze was much cooler. The pine trees were massive and made them look small. The ground between them was shaded by their overhanging branches and covered in layers of pine needles and snow that had not melted from a pair of early storms. The rangers at the entrance kiosk had on their masks and went through the process of checking their reservations, park entry fee, and parking sticker for the windshield quickly. They congratulated Andrea for having everything already printed out so that she could just hold it up for them to check the numbers. With there being no cell reception, it was a long process to check people in when they were unprepared. 

The two lane road passed the information center and then curved around through the snow dotted forest. No one was coming the other way so they had clear views out either side of the car. They had to strain their necks in order to see the tops of the massive pine trees over 100 feet above them. Coming around a curve in the road where there was a wider area, Andrea noticed a large dark brown creature snuffling about next to the passenger window and off the road in a small snowbank. “There’s your bear.” She ground out, not really wanting to have the car stopped so close to such a big mammal that might decide they were tasty. Andrea had seen plenty of photos of destroyed cars and tents during her research where a bear had got a whiff of something as small as a single peppermint candy in the footbed of a car.

Andrea lifted up her phone and took an obligatory picture and hit the door lock button when she heard the windows being rolled down and the excited chatter of the juvenile Priestlys to their very own Momma Bear. Andrea fought the urge to press the gas pedal to the floor upsetting the ranger be damned. Miranda had already pulled the big camera up from next to her feet and was snapping away like a National Geographic fiend.

The bear scenting something else or just not liking everyone staring at its ass moved farther away.

Andrea eased the car forward and kept one eye on the road and the other on the bear. When a place to pull over came up right away, she pulled into it and got out. At least if they were going to chase a bear, then she would be the first out of the car and hopefully keep the Priestlys from getting themselves charged or mauled. With the cold and the acknowledgment of the large beast, the Priestly’s stayed close to the car though they maxed out the zoom capabilities on their devices and Miranda changed lenses on her camera. Andrea marveled at the dexterity her boss showed in brandishing and switching the lenses like a pro. She would grudgingly admit to a flutter of her heart and a palpitation of muscles, though she would blush and look away if you asked her for more detail. 

The bear following its own rambling pursuits headed off into the patchy snow of the forest area. Getting colder and colder, they watched it wander farther away. The boughs of the large pines provided a great canopy over them, while the trunks bare of branches until about thirty feet above ground allowed for good visibility. With everyone safely back in the car and a glance to see Miranda’s unguarded joy in the moment, Andrea smiled and checked BEAR BOMB from the list. She knew that even if the rest of the trip yielded no further sightings that she could still call it a victory.

Following the course of the road as it descended into Yosemite Valley, they oohed and aahed at the various views. Just before the road went into a tunnel cut through the granite rock side of the mountain, Andrea pulled into the scenic overlook parking area. The girls jumped out and rushed to the short rock wall. The valley stretched out below them as far as they could see full of dark green evergreen trees and the stunning granite faces of cliffs, rounded domes, and the singular view of Half Dome away in the distance. The seemingly flat face of rock stood guard over the valley in an impressive 4800 foot wall that most rock climbers and hikers took a full day or more to climb. Thrilled to find one bar of cell reception, Andrea took a sunglasses and mask selfie. She sent it to a handful of friends and colleagues before they were on the move again. At least now someone knew she was on a spontaneous vacation. She also thanked the universe for readily available cheap sunglasses.

Getting down to the valley floor they pulled over to take in the inexplicable grandeur of the epic scenery. Surrounded by granite walls you were watched over by El Capitan and Half Dome, water descended from the heights at Bridalveil and Yosemite Falls. The occasional tree somehow grew on the ledges of the granite. The water fluttered in the wind as it cascaded down to the valley floor. After looking up and turning round and round to take in the immensity, you lowered your eyes to the trees growing along the river and forming forests interrupted by meadows filled with wooden walkways that protected the grasses and other greens that thrived on the wet soil. They were lucky on one of their stops to see deer munching away as tourists took photos of them. 

Looking for parking near the main visitor center, Andrea got lucky when someone pulled out of a space. After asking at the head of the line for the main souvenir and grocery shop, Andrea took them along the paved path through the woods until she reached another building and found the sandwich shop that she had read about in one of the travel guides about the national park. The twins were delighted and Miranda less so with the birds fluttering around the tables outside looking for nibbles. They were equally interested and frightened of the squirrels that acted as though they would crawl right up your leg in order to get a bite of your sandwich. The girls were on constant guard and would shoo away the critters if they even seemed to be approaching them. Knowing that check-in wasn’t until 5pm, Andrea used the after lunch shopping trip to outfit herself with merino wool socks, expensive ex-officio panties, trail pants, a rather gaudy Yosemite shirt and a flannel hoodie from the Village Store in Yosemite Village. Andrea was as equipped as she could get. At least it had been cold in New York when she set off, so she had some layers and a scarf with her. The store even had a small backpack that she could stuff her meager possessions in for the duration of the trip. 

Fighting to keep her mouth from quirking into a smile, Miranda turned to Andrea outside the store. “Now what, Andrea?” Her eyes traced over the younger woman’s features in consideration.

Andrea took the nonverbal acknowledgement that Miranda had dragged her on this journey without proper notice and half smiled back at her enigmatic boss. She shook off the idea that Miranda wanted her there. There was enough madness in her life, Andrea did not need to be chasing those kinds of hidden signals to feelings that weren’t even there in her twice divorced and mother of two, older boss. That Miranda was goddess gorgeous did not mean Andrea had to give up her sanity. _Maybe she is part Siren?_ Andrea mused.

“Andrea?” Miranda stepped closer and was about to reach out for Andrea when the younger woman jolted back into awareness asking Miranda to repeat herself. Pulling back from the outward sign of her vulnerability, Miranda sniffed as she straightened her posture and stepped back. “The sights, Andrea.” Miranda waved her hand slowly out to indicate her daughters posing for silly pictures and then waving away squirrels and birds.

Nodding to snap herself back to her task as tour operator, Andrea said, “Come on, girls. Let’s go.” At their excited chatter and questions, Andrea added, “Camp Curry. You can rent bikes and explore the valley. There is still plenty of daylight left.” They had reached the car. Andrea found herself caught in Miranda’s piercing blue gaze over the top of the car.

“Camp.” Miranda murmured the word in a low tone that she knew sent shivers down the younger woman’s spine. The girls had already slammed their car doors.

“Curry.” Andrea squeaked before diving into the driver’s seat and pulling her door shut as well.

Uncertain what to make of that, but also knowing that there would likely be little to change the circumstances now that they were already in the National Park, Miranda shook her head and slipped into the car.

Pulling into a parking space close to the temporary food trucks set up to manage the social distancing needs of the pandemic, Andrea said a thank you to the parking fairy.

“Did you just?” Miranda didn’t even finish her question.

Andrea cringed as she glanced at the older woman. “Thank the parking fairy? Yeah. It’s a family thing.” She shrugged. “The bike rental is right there.” Andrea nodded in front of them to the kiosk. “We can get dinner at the food trucks or the Meadowland Grill. Or we can go back to Yosemite village.” Jumping out of the car, Andrea led the twins directly to the bikes.

Miranda glanced around the parking lot taking in the scenery around them, the rows of white canvas structures, the brown wooden shacks that might pass for cabins, the food trucks, and the bike business. She did not hold high hopes for their lodgings, but she had been pleasantly surprised by this journey into nature on behalf of the girls, so she decided to hold her tongue. Andrea seemed to be in her element, although it was clear from her actions that she had never been to this place before.

“What about you, Andrea?” Miranda stood next to her bike, with her backpack holding the camera safely.

“There are a few things that I need to take care of while you enjoy the sights. Besides I want to find out if it is safe to leave the bags in the car until we can check in or if we need to move them.”

When Miranda raised an eyebrow at her, Andrea blushed.

“I need to let Nat know where I am if I can find a phone. I need to see if the store here has toiletries. They were out at the other store.” Andrea shrugged as if to say, this just needs to be how events need to go now.

Miranda’s tone was ice cold, “I see. Where shall we meet you then?”

Andrea jerked back at the abrupt change in Miranda that almost read as jealousy and then stammered. “Oh there are some tables past the food trucks. Let’s say three hours from now?”

With a curt nod, Miranda focused on her daughters and the map of the valley floor. In less than a minute, the trio had pedaled away leaving a confused Andrea behind them.

 _Was she jealous? What was that? Nat._ Andrea groaned as she realized that Miranda probably thought she meant her ex-ex-ex-boyfriend from the beginning of her time at Runway--Nate. She also knew that there was no good way to work it into a future conversation that Nat was short for Natalie and was the woman in the downstairs apartment that kept an eye out on the comings and goings of their small building. After her estrangement from her parents, Andrea had become good friends with Natalie. The woman filled a sort of older aunt role in her life. She would want to know that Andrea was okay and that Roy might be around to throw her mail in the front door despite the shelter in place conditions that they were all still trying their best to function around.

*** *** ***

Glad that the reception area was empty, Andrea used the hand sanitizer at the door and then stepped into the reception area for Camp Curry. Hoping no other patrons meant that the staff would be accommodating to her requests, Andrea greeted the man behind the counter. “I know check in is at 5pm. I just want to figure out if we should leave our things in the car, or if there is some way to store them.” Andrea understood that the Yosemite staff had the check out times carefully coordinated with the times that the places had to be vacant with the cleaning schedule. She did not want to put anyone in danger of the Covid. However, she equally did not want a bear to decide that the girls’ deodorant was tasty and rip apart the rental car, which was their only way out of the park. 

“Let me check. Perhaps there has been enough time between guests that we could put your things in the bear locker outside each tent.” The staff person tapped a few things on the keyboard and then went through the door into the mystery area that these places always seem to have.

Andrea tried to keep her internal panic down at the word tent. She hoped that her enigmatic boss would still be enjoying the scenery with her girls at 5pm, so that she would not hear the word tent. Self-conscious of everything she might potentially touch, Andrea slipped her hands into her pants pockets. _I hope they have a toothbrush_. She inwardly prayed as even the Camp Curry store had been out of toiletries. They were expecting a delivery, but weren’t sure exactly when.

“Luckily for you, there has been a longer gap between guests than the new regulations require. You can put your luggage in the lockers outside of your tents. Let me show you which ones.” He pulled up the map of the village and showed her that they would walk down the aisle from the bike kiosk, past the shower house, and then turn right and then left past the bathrooms and then a bit further down. He explained that while it was a few minutes extra walk, that it was generally a quieter area of the camp.

Having been mildly lucky, Andrea ventured one more question. “I am in need of a toothbrush and paste. I’ve tried the store here and over in Yosemite Village. Do you happen to have any that are emergency rations for guests?”

The young man blinked at her for several long seconds in confusion. Then he repeated her items for clarification. “Toothbrush and paste?”

Blushing Andrea explained, “My family surprised me with this trip and while I could get most things here.” She half turned to show her little backpack. “I haven’t had any luck with those two items.” Andrea would deny a pleasurable thrill at the idea of referring to Miranda and the twins as her family.

Not even bothering to hide his judgement, the man huffed and returned to the office behind him. Andrea heard laughter and the rustling of boxes. Her hopes were dashed when she saw the man returning, but just in the doorway there was a grunt of his name and the man turned and caught something. Holding it up at her, he said, “We have these for emergency personnel that have to stay the night or staff that don’t usually stay in the park and the weather closes the roads. Firefighters and such.” He held out a plastic sleeve wrapped around a pathetic stick of plastic with a few bristles at the end and the tiniest tube of toothpaste Andrea had ever seen.

Taking the prize as well as the Camp Curry Map, Andrea thanked him for his support and said she’d be back at five to check in properly. Outside the check in desk, Andrea slipped the toothbrush in her pack and then made her way to the car where she would begin to stash everything near their tents for their stay. Carrying the bags took a couple of trips, but Andrea was glad to stretch her legs after a long travel day. It also helped her to get familiar with the village of white canvas tents with green trim that all looked identical at first glance. Then she began to pick out differences between them, if a boulder were in the way and so on. The tent platforms were of various heights some having four wooden steps and others only one. The storage lockers were of various heights as well. Some people had camp chairs in a circle for evening gatherings, while others did not seem to be in use.

“You should have come with us, Andy!” Cassidy squealed through her mask as she spotted her at the first table down below the wooden deck at the Meadowland Grill. “We saw a bunch of deer.” She pulled up a photo on her phone and held it out toward the other woman.

“There was a ranger telling people not to go on the trail to the Lower Yosemite Falls. I think there was a bear problem, but they were trying to keep people moving.” Caroline showed her a picture of the ranger with walkie talkie in one hand and what Andrea thought was a paint gun in the other. 

Glancing up at Miranda in question, Andrea smiled at her boss. She looked relaxed after having spent an interesting and leisurely time with her girls.

“You would have known what they were doing I’m sure, Andrea.” Miranda asserted as she let her eyes wander over the younger woman.

Andrea thought that translated to, _I also wish you had come with us_. However, Andrea knew better than to admit that thought to herself. She saw the moment Miranda remembered being upset with her and stiffened her posture.

Pretending a little spike of ice hadn’t just gone through her heart, Andrea smiled brightly. “I was able to get a message to Natalie, my honorary aunt. She keeps an eye on everyone in the building and I wanted her to know I hadn’t been kidnapped.” She showed the girls her sunglasses and mask selfie. “She thought that image was hilarious.” When the girls expressed disappointment that they had taken off their mask to take regular pics, Andrea assured them. “We will have plenty of views and opportunities tomorrow.”

Her words were as demanding as ever, but her tone had softened once more when Miranda asked. “What hideous hash have you found for us, hmm?” Miranda placed one hand on her hip and waved at the world around them with the other.

Andrea had no idea how the older woman could rock her usual regal bearing in a mask and a beanie, but the woman did not seem limited in any way by the fabric. Shaking those thoughts out of her head the best that she could, Andrea waved back toward the bike rental kiosk and the parking lot. “The food trucks are over there and they are open until 9pm. Then there’s the Meadowland Grill up there. They are open until 8pm.” She waved at the line on the wooden deck ordering their food at one window and picking it up at another when their number was called.

“I suppose you have to stay with the table.” Miranda surveyed the scene around them of people jockeying for position and tables being filled as soon as they were left empty. With that, Miranda turned to follow the girls who had rushed straight to the food trucks. They had seen them around in New York, but never been allowed to eat from them. 

Shock would have been an understatement for her feelings, when Miranda Priestly placed identical cheeseburger meals in front of Andrea and herself. The girls had gone with a more adventurous Falafel combo meal and some kind of taco plate.

“I am going to sleep so well tonight.” Caroline observed as she yawned and tidied up her plate. “We started the day in New York, had a nap on the plane and then it’s like we are in a whole new world. How do they even have electricity out here? How many people live out here? I mean not in the National Park, but like those towns that we passed through? They have no cell phone reception. Do they have WiFi? That’s crazy.” She ended her monologue by waving her leg in the direction of an approaching squirrel.

“I still can’t believe we saw that bear.” Cassidy sighed down at her phone where the pictures were sliding by as she flicked her thumb across the screen. “We were barely even here and wham. Do you think that was a big one or a little one, Andy?”

Laughing self-consciously behind her mask at the thought of the twins looking up to her, Andrea shrugged. “It was a big enough bear for me. I don’t want to see a bigger one. I’m just glad it was more interested in it’s own pursuits than us.” Andrea shivered when she relived the moment she had realized the massive brown creature was that close to their car and that she needed to stop and point it out to the others. Her instinct had been to keep driving and put better distance between them and the wild creature.

“Take our trash with yours, girls.” Miranda pushed her plate closer to Cassidy’s to make her statement clear.

“Thank you.” Andrea chimed in, when Caroline grabbed her plate.

*** *** ***

This was it. Andrea wildly hoped for a bear to come running through the area and take her away to its cave. She didn’t want to think of the scenes that would come after that, where she would likely cease to exist, but the escapism was strong within her as they approached what was very obviously an encampment. Rows of white canvas platform tents over wooden frames with a primitive wooden green door and a simple key padlock were arranged in avenues of numbered slots complemented with a dark green metal bear locker for food storage. Kids roamed freely on foot and bike, while the adults sat in circles of camp chairs chatting away. 

Andrea showed the twins how to open and close the bear proof latch to securely stash their belongings. Then she showed them how the key worked for their door. She cautioned them to go through all of their things carefully and anything with a scent of any kind had to go back into the bear locker. The twins were excited that their storage was at a height where the top made a great table. They had three steps to sit on which was enough for them to each have a spot to hang out. They thought that the metal camp beds with the wooden plank and thin mattress were quaint and promptly took their wooden chair outside so they had even more places to hang out. 

A boulder separated their tent from the adults’ tent, so after procrastinating as long as she could with the twins, Andrea turned to Miranda. Noiselessly leading an equally silent Miranda to the next tent, Andrea made quick work of getting Miranda’s bag out of the low down locker and opening the platform tent to the queen sized camp bed. Swallowing hard, Andrea held the bag out toward her boss by the strap and thanked the heavens for her suddenly fogging up sunglasses and mask to protect her from what she was sure to be a venomous reaction from the older woman. 

Taking the bag, Miranda stepped on the two wooden steps to the door and held onto the frame in order to swing it open. Barely looking in, she tossed her bag on the bed. With a quiet, “Andrea.” Miranda motioned the younger woman inside and closed the door. Miranda paused for a long moment that made Andrea think that the older woman wanted to lean her forehead against the rules banner covering the door’s screen window. 

Turning to face the brunette, Miranda sighed. “Was it too much to ask for, Andrea? A bear and no tents.” Miranda kept her eye contact with Andrea for several long seconds and then turned to the bed. “I suppose you’re going to give me the Ranger talk now.” Fishing out her toiletry bag and then slowly checking each pocket, Miranda pulled out any of the items the twins had been cautioned about. The lipstick from her backpack went into the toiletry kit, before Miranda turned to face her companion. “Stash those.” Miranda handed the kit to Andrea before smirking, “That’s all.”

Andrea’s body and mind were instantly at war trying to decide which was more called for: a party or a panic. She nearly stumbled down the wooden steps. The cold fresh air only made her light headed instead of bringing her clarity. The words were boss!Miranda, while the use of them and that smirk was all flirt!Miranda. Andrea had a hard time with this concept, because it was assumed that flirt!Miranda existed based on the evidence of two marriages and a handful of love affairs--it had not been seen in the wild for a long time. Andrea fussed with the storage and her own bag stalling for time.

“Andrea.” Miranda barely whispered her name, but outside the younger woman froze like the good old deer in headlights.

Coming to a stop just inside the door, Andrea slipped her hands into her pockets again. “Yes, Miranda.” She automatically responded.

Motioning at the bed, Miranda asked, “Are you trying to tell me something, Andrea?”

The brunette felt every blush she had collected in her life searing her skin as the mortification of a lifetime melted her brain. Her mouth opened and closed. Her eyes automatically flicked back and forth from the bed to Miranda in a horror replay of the question. She had not actually been trying to tell Miranda anything. She had not planned to come on this trip. The woman would have been by herself and everything would have been on the same even keel that they had been interacting with for months now. Except that wasn’t quite true either. Andrea knew that she and Miranda had begun to become something beyond editor/assistant, but then after shelter in place those feelings without a name had been put on hold anyway. Yet, Andrea couldn’t bring herself to deny that the bed could be seen as a message to Miranda, if only an accidental one.

“Come here, Andrea.” Miranda’s voice took on a soothing aspect as she stepped closer to the younger woman. Tucking one finger under her assistant’s chin, Miranda made what would have been intense eye contact if not for Andrea hiding behind her sunglasses. Her muffled words were still enough to have Andrea relaxing like a balloon with the air being let out. “We will make do.”

After the silence had hung between them, Andrea nodded her acceptance.

Shifting away from Andrea, the older woman focused on her bag. “I’ll double check here. Will you check on the girls? They will want to shower.”

Bobbing her head to indicate challenge accepted, Andrea bolted out of the tent.

Still glad of the security blanket effect of her humble backpack on her back, Andrea checked on the girls and headed over to the shower house with them in order to make sure that they got settled okay. Then she perched herself outside the exit in the fading daylight. She had been glad to see that they had small flashlights on lanyards that they could hook their masks too as well. 

Miranda headed over to the shower house upon their return. Andrea let the girls settle in and began reading on her phone even though she knew it was going to die sooner than later. She figured it was a safe bet that if the girls had an audio cord to connect their phones to the car’s sound system, that they would also have a charging cord. With the colder weather, shortened time table for viewing the park, and no preparation for serious hiking, Andrea knew that the scenic road trips she had tentatively planned would give her plenty of charging time.

“Utilize anything that I have, Andrea.” Miranda had used as few words as possible to have a full conversation about Andrea possibly needing toiletries and probably wanting a shower of her own. “Sleep in this.” Miranda held out a care worn overlong sleep t-shirt that felt like heaven.

Feeling her cheeks heat all over again and thankful for the slow fading of the light, Andrea swallowed back words that she knew she wasn’t supposed to say. Miranda was beautiful with her hair slicked back, face cleansed of makeup but glowing after a good day. The curve of Miranda’s lips without a mask covering them and so close to her had Andrea thanking god that her own mask reminded her that there were still barriers to hold her in check even if her mind had wandered off to star gaze.

“Thanks.” Andrea mumbled her reply and trembled going through Miranda’s belongings. Forgetting to seek out a flashlight or be brave enough to ask about one, Andrea fairly ran to the shower house.

Returning clean, smelling of Miranda, and frazzled with fear and desire, Andrea made her way from one lit up area to the next on the way back to the tent. The long soft sleep shirt caressed her body in ways that drew her nipples taut and could not be claimed as resulting from the cold. She was thankful for the oversized flannel hoodie as armor. It was hard to escape the fact that she only had on her thermals for bottoms to sleep in as she shuffled back in her shoes.

“The girls are asleep.” Miranda stood to greet her under the bare bulb of the overhead light. Her body language indicated that she wanted to say more, yet nothing seemed to be on the tip of her tongue.

Andrea hovered near the door watching the enigmatic woman who generally commanded every situation she entered and rarely showed uncertainty or hesitation. After a long travel day, Andrea found her desire to fetch the impossible flagging. She stood there waiting for Miranda’s next move.

“Andrea.” Miranda paused after her name as if the speaking of it made it a full statement. “I didn’t even know what to plan.” Miranda paced two steps and back not looking at Andrea. “The world flipped on its head.” She continued pacing as the short sentences seemed to form and then exude from her. “I lash out.” Her voice was low and clear even if her underlying meaning remained an unsolved puzzle. “You had to be here with us.” Unmasked in more than one way, Miranda came to a stop watching Andrea intently. 

Taking off her mask, Andrea dared to step closer. “Stuck with me is okay, then?” Andrea motioned toward the bed they would be sharing of necessity.

Nodding and then appearing to swallow back a thought, Miranda whispered. “I’d like to see the stars.” Slipping on her jacket and her bare feet into her shoes, Miranda slipped out the door of the tent.

Andrea followed behind her, suddenly finding their bodies flush against each other and an undeniable shiver of delight seizing her body as her arms wrapped around Miranda to prevent a fall. They stood together for long seconds. Andrea cursed as she pulled away feeling that Miranda had just brought her own arms up to complete their embrace.

“Flashlight?” Andrea managed after she swallowed hard against her suddenly dry throat. When Miranda held up a lanyard from around her neck, Andrea turned to lock their door in order to distract her thoughts from where that little flashlight must have been hanging.

Clicking the flashlight on, Miranda fairly wrapped herself around Andrea’s arm, “You lead.” She said behind her mask in a voice that might just be as breathless as Andrea felt.

They headed toward the Camp Curry parking lot and then along the road. Crossing it in the dark, they made their way a little bit onto the wooden planks that formed a path across the meadow. Andrea knew that the giant granite rock face of Half Dome watched over them on one side, but she also knew that any number of hostile or friendly species of critter could be sizing them up in the darkness at that moment.

Miranda clicked off the flashlight and slid her arm down until she could tangle her fingers with Andrea’s. Slipping her mask off, she whispered. “It’s so beautiful.” Her breath formed a small cloud toward the heavens in the cold air. 

Andrea thought that even in the darkness she had never seen a more beautiful sight than Miranda free from the trappings of work, New York City, and even her family. She was in the moment so totally that Andrea could not help basking in the wonderment of it.

“Shooting stars, Andrea.” Miranda wrapped around Andrea’s side once again.

Trying to focus on their stated purpose for being out here, Andrea tugged her mask off and whispered. “It’s the Orionid meteor shower. I asked earlier if we could see the Milky Way.”

Miranda missed the body heat they had shared when she shifted to look at Andrea and ask, “What else do you see?”

Feeling her heart squeeze in bedazzling hope, Andrea focused on the heavens above instead of the feel of Miranda’s eyes on her in the darkness and that soft, soft, soft caress of her borrowed sleep shirt over her stimulated curves. “See the four making the sort of square there?” Andrea pointed. “You can follow from the square to make the head and wings of Pegasus. She is upside down.” 

When they had exhausted Andrea’s knowledge of the night sky and the cold had scolded them for not bundling up properly, they headed back along the way they had come. Slipping their masks on when they returned to the camp, they detoured for a pit stop at the bathrooms and returned to their tent.

Still feeling awkward at the prospect of sharing a bed, Andrea said she wanted to sit on the steps and prepare some notes for an email when they returned to the world run by the internet. Miranda took the key from her companion and slipped inside.

Sitting down on the wooden steps outside the tent, Andrea processed some of her rapidly fluctuating feelings on a more hidden app in her phone. Then she reviewed the trip notes she had written down that afternoon about what could be seen on the different roads. Previous storms had brought snow, though they had not yet reached the levels where the Park Service would begin to cut off access to the various breathtaking views. Closing her eyes, Andrea pulled her hood up and as far over her face as it would go. She breathed deeply in the chill air of early winter in the Sierras and hoped that Miranda would fall asleep as quickly as the girls had done.

She could not say how much time had passed, but she knew that her ass was in danger of falling off if in its frozen state she bumped into any other hard surface. Her eyes shot open and her posture twanged to _Runway Red Alert_ when rhythmic bed sounds and the occasional smack of what had to be palm on smooth flesh registered in her mind. When moans began to get mixed into the symphony of sound filling the late night camp air, Andrea cursed. The sounds would taper off and then start again, although it was not always the same motion starting a renewed round of vigor.

 _They are having full on sex!_ Andrea’s inner voice shrieked in a Bellatrix sort of twisted delight.

Andrea looked up and down the pathway of their platform tents to see that the children that had been roaming at will had all been safely tucked into their tents. She listened to see if any sounds of wakefulness came from Caroline and Cassidy’s tent. Andrea would give anything not to have them wake up and need an explanation.

 _This is a family area._ Her inner shriek sounded as the metal camp bed indicated that its springs were being tested beyond the usual. _Not a ‘making a family’ area._

 _I can’t unhear it now._ Andrea shook her head. She did not dare to rise and slip into her own tent, while the couple was still going at it with no regard whatsoever to how close the platform tents were to each other. With no comprehension that the walls of said TENT were made of nothing more insulating than CANVAS.

 _Miranda is in bed._ Andrea’s mind unhelpfully pointed out before it smashed that fact against the repeated sounds echoing in her mind--causing an explosion of imagination to burst forth.

 _What would Miranda sound like?_ The inner screechy voice had smoothed into a low whisky sound the way Miranda’s did when it was low and rumbly. _Sexy_. Her mind corrected her own inner voice.

Imagining what she would be doing in order to have Miranda making those moaning sounds and undecided on whether she would be slapping Miranda’s skin, or the other way around, or both, Andrea curled herself almost into a ball on the front step of the tent hoping to hide inside the confines of her hood and the warmth of the lined flannel jacket.

The fabric did nothing to block out the sounds or to dim the pictures in her mind now synched up to match the rhythm of the mattress on the camp bed and the people moaning their joy and exhaling their ecstasy. Andrea dug her fingers into her upper arms so that she was not tempted to imagine Miranda touching her and mimic the fantasy with her own fingers under the thin layer of her thermal pants and her absent panties.

 _What the actual fuck_. Andrea scolded herself as she shot to her feet and walked in brisk circles in front of their tent. Her toes were cold but her face might burn off. She hoped that the noisy couple would finish soon.

 _I guess I’d have to give them a 10 for performance and a 1 for total fail of ‘these are canvas walls, you dumbasses’._ Andrea wondered if she could find paper and pen in order to leave them a note. The registration office was open 24 hours, but she’d have to get there in the dark and it was a bit of a trek.

When silence had descended once more, Andrea slowly counted to a hundred and slipped into the tent. She was freezing. She hoped that Miranda slept like a log. She wondered if she should feel around for her socks.

Slipping under the covers, Andrea kept as close to the edge of the queen size camp bed as she could get. Her mask was even more uncomfortable than ever, but she didn’t dare take it off. Andrea lay on her back wondering if she could find sleep ever again. Her body still thrummed from her jealousy of the happy couple and the rush of her fantasy.

“That was a Glamping Fail.” Miranda murmured clearly in the dark. “Take off your mask, Andrea. We are this close. We are already sharing germs.”

Keeping her motions as smooth as possible, Andrea tucked her mask into the bottom of the pillow case. _Now what?_ Her inner voice purred in deadly anticipation.

“We should write a _Glamping for Dummies_.” Andrea tried to break the moment with humor.

Miranda rolled closer with the promise of her body heat preceding her and reached out. Her warm fingertips landed on Andrea’s abdomen causing her to gasp. “Will you show me how it should be done?” Her words were not even finished by the time her fingers had pulled Andrea to her.

*** *** ***

“Miranda?” Already freezing from cold and trembling with desire, Andrea forced herself to question what they appeared to be doing.

“Don’t deny our attraction, Andrea.” Miranda scooted closer. “I didn’t plan this. The circumstances.” Shaking her head at the craziness of the situation, Miranda could not stop her own incredulity.

“Ok. Oh my god.” Andrea couldn’t believe their chemistry had chosen now to boil over. “Other than this trip, I haven’t been out for just over two weeks. My friend’s birthday is coming up.” A slender finger on her lips paused Andrea’s babbling.

“We were shielding as well. One of the girl’s friends was sick after a visit in the park. The tests were negative on the girl and all three of us. We stayed in for two weeks anyway.”

Instinctively seeking out warmth, Andrea shifted closer to Miranda. She loved the feel of Miranda’s hand sliding over the incredibly smooth fabric of the t-shirt. Feeling Miranda’s breath on her face, Andrea inhaled deeply until she moaned at the feel of her pert nipples pressing against Miranda. Moaning Miranda’s name, Andrea lost herself to the sensations taking over her mind.

“Your feet are so cold!” Miranda cried out and jerked away making the bed creak.

“Shhh.” Andrea let out a quiet laugh at the situation. “Remember, that’s a Glamping Fail.” She teasingly reminded, while reaching out and catching the place where Miranda’s night shirt rode up to reveal skin above her panties.

Shifting to find the edge of Andrea’s long shirt, Miranda revelled in their closeness. “Says the woman who just moaned my name.” The smile in her voice warmed Miranda all over again. It had been some time since she had been happy enough to spontaneously grin.

“Already grading, hmm?” Andrea loved the teasing that had started as a coping mechanism and swiftly transitioned into playfulness between lovers. Breathless, she kissed Miranda in a clumsy near miss that connected as they simultaneously pulled each other closer.

Lips brushing and then pressing, gave way to tongues tentatively exploring. In turn those actions melded into passionate kisses and breathing through the nose, if at all. Their hands began exploring, finding skin and then caressing, squeezing, scratching, and drawing voiceless reactions followed by physical answers.

“No panties?” Miranda whispered as her fingers slid between Andrea’s legs. The pooling desire there ignited a passion within her that fairly howled against the limitations of their situation. 

“You have no trousers.” Andrea breathed out each word separately in an effort to regulate her volume. Sliding over the bare curve of Miranda’s ass, she motioned as if to slap the expanse of skin with her palm and bit her lip as Miranda arched into the idea. Tracing the edge of the lace upwards, Andrea slid her fingers down into Miranda’s underwear. She wanted her lover to experience the same passion Miranda’s fingers were eliciting from her.

Leaning forward to extend her reach, Andrea’s whole body shuddered when Miranda slid home. 

Sliding her leg up between her lover’s, Andrea felt the heat of Miranda’s mouth on her shoulder. Letting her body rock to meet Miranda’s motions, Andrea thought little of the sounds they might be making. Gasping as she knew she had found the magic for Miranda, Andrea winced as her lover’s teeth clamped down on her skin to the point of pain.

Their bodies writhed toward each other and then back in the infinitely small space on the precipice of ecstasy. Andrea and Miranda shook together as they became one for endless undulating moments. Andrea fell back to catch her breath, while Miranda slumped against her. The connection between them was palpable. If it were to be visible or have a sound, then it would have lit up their tent in the dark night and been a loud series of Glamping Fails.

“You bit me.” Andrea teased once she had her breath back. She reached up to feel the mark, thankful all over again for the soft shirt that had likely saved her from a sharper treatment.

Quietly snickering, Miranda draped herself over Andrea’s side and her leg around her lover. “It was that or Glamping Fail. You liked it though, didn’t you?” Miranda nuzzled the shoulder nearest her basking in their closeness.

“Indeed.” Andrea blushed even though the only shame was that they couldn’t follow through on all of their desires under the _Glamping for Dummies_ challenge that they had undertaken.

“Sweet dreams, darling Andrea.” Miranda purred before planting a kiss on the brunette’s lips.

Wrapping her arm around Miranda to hold her close, Andrea reciprocated. “You too, Miranda.”

*** *** ***

In the early hours of dawn, they could hear others rustling about preparing to begin the sixteen hour day hike to the top of Half Dome or rock climbing up the face of El Capitan. Andrea knew it would be hours before the day truly began, but that excitement might not be willing to wait that long. The girls often hid their youth well, but she had seen their innocent joy revealed when confronted with the immensity of the features of the valley. Andrea woke to the unusual feeling of someone sharing the bed with her, and not just anyone, Miranda Fucking Priestly.

“You’re pretending.” Andrea was amused to catch Miranda feigning sleep. “Why are you hiding?”

Miranda kissed Andrea’s neck as it was the closest skin she could find. “Irresponsible.” She mumbled not looking up.

“Risky sex, you mean? With the pandemic over our heads?” Andrea nodded her head the best she could laying on her back and held in place by Miranda’s body. Kissing the top of Miranda’s head, she smiled thinking of how her hair would look air dried and messy from the night. “It was and it wasn’t. We established that we had been as germ free as we could have been, even if it wasn’t originally planning for this.” Andrea trailed her hand down Miranda’s back until she could slip her fingers into the waistband of Miranda’s panties ghosting the top curves of her cheeks.

“Was this wrong, Andrea?” Miranda tried to ask the most important thing she could think of in the face of all the thoughts, questions, and concerns that had come up with the sun’s light.

Smiling, Andrea knew she had to be the wordsmith here. Not because Miranda couldn’t be, but because she always tried to use as few words as possible for a variety of reasons that Andrea knew she could spend the rest of her days unpacking. “Feeling our bodies together so naturally in the early morning…” Andrea paused to let the feeling of the moment settle on them. “I have to categorically say no, it was not wrong. We had already combined our germs on the trip and shared a bed. Your divorce is final. My last relationship didn’t survive the first fashion week. Relationship wise, I’d like to find out what we could share. The media and your children are possible concerns, but not this morning. Work could be an issue, but I don’t think either of us is complaining about the other and with the majority of Runway business remote, we have time on that front as well.”

Miranda pulled away and rose up on one elbow to look down at her lover. Her eyes gently roved over the familiar but entirely new features in front of her. “You are amazing.” Miranda smiled and raised her hand to touch Andrea’s hair, eyebrow, cheek; to just explore with a tenderness she found almost foreign in herself. Leaning down she lost herself in a gentle press of their lips.

“Never ask Miranda questions.” Andrea smiled up at her lover. “However, I don’t think the usual guidelines apply to this new world I am living in.”

Miranda’s eyebrow wordlessly asked her question.

“I rambled on many topics. I just wondered…” Andrea swallowed, forcing herself to not be anxious. Their relaxed and intimate posture indicated that they were each where they wanted to be. There was no tensing or pulling away to create distance. “Do you think this was a mistake?”

Miranda pressed another kiss to Andrea’s lips and then made sure she had eye contact. “Being with you is not a mistake.” Wriggling her body against Andrea’s side, Miranda breathed in the joy of their togetherness. “I agree with you that I would like to see what we could share. You have named the majority of issues, though you did not mention your family. I think that workwise, you should move on. You have stayed far longer than any other First Assistant, which I am sure was extended with the worldwide shutdown in March. I worry about you with the press, but if you are willing to run that gauntlet…” Miranda trailed off with a hand up in futility. “I would promise to be there for you and protect you to the extent that I can.”

Tangling their fingers together, Andrea brought their hands up to kiss Miranda’s knuckles. “And the girls?”

Shaking her head, Miranda sighed. “They are their own people and difficult as most pre-teens are as they decide who they are going to become. They like you and you gave them a bear, so they will adjust.”

Andrea slid out from her lover’s embrace and the bed. Slipping into her shoes, she looked around for her flannel hoodie and toothbrush.

“What are you doing, Andrea?”

Waggling her eyebrows, Andrea grinned. “They way I see it, if the girls are up, then let’s get going so we can tucker them out. If they aren’t up yet, then we can come back and _rest_ a bit more.” The emphasis she put on the word rest caught Miranda’s attention.

Throwing the covers off, Miranda slid from the bed in all of her night of glory--disheveled shirt, barely visible panties, and bed head that was as sexy as it was adorable.

Andrea held her hand to her heart as she enjoyed the view.

Miranda slipped into yesterday’s trousers and shoes before motioning toward the door. “Let’s go then.”

**_Fin._ **

x 

  
  



End file.
